The Life Of A Namikaze
by DASvicks63
Summary: What if Naruto learned who his family was thanks to Mizuki. How will Naruto changed after he meets them and learn what really happened on the night of the Kyubi attack. Watch how Naruto's life turns upside down.( I know done a 1000 times but Mines goin be very different from others) Naruhina later, and I mean really later. All chapters have been fixed!
1. Chapter 1

Forgot** 2 say ill b taking ideas from other amines like DBZ and Bleach my other favs, and even a video game or 2 so here we go..**

**disclaimer I dont own Naruto or any other characters. Im not writing every damn chapter though.**

* * *

normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Demon talk**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Truth Reviled**_

* * *

"Hokage-sama". yelled a Konoha Jonin as he came to Sarutobi Hiruzen's home.

The Sandaime Hohage turned back and said "What is at this?" he said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Its Naruto my lord"

He sighed and said "What he do this time?"

"He's STOLEN THE FORBIBBED SCROLL!"

"WHAT!?" the Hokage scearmed. He then looked the Jounin in the eye and said "Get every Jonin and Chunin available NOW!" he scearmed again.

"Yes Hokage-sama" said the Jonin as he exited the room leaving Sarutobi in his thoughts.

_"Damn it Naruto-kun what are you thinking? Did someone put him up to this?" _He thought while fearing what could happen to the boy he thoght as a grandson.

**With Naruto**

"Alright I've got to hurry and learn one of this justus" The young blond boy in his orange jumpsuit said as he begin to open the stolen scroll. "Lets see the first justu is Shadow Clone Justu." He then yelled angrily "Damn it the justu I can't do is the first thing in the scroll." Naruto then looked though the rest scroll of the but found that all of the justus were too advanced for him. "Great just I'll just need to figure out this one, sigh, man all this shit just to become a Genin i wonder what you have to do become ANBU..." Naruto said while going back to practice the justu.

**With The Hokage**

"OK everyone I want you to find Naruto and the Forbibbon Scroll and bring them back here" Said the Hokage to a group of Jonin and Chnin.

One of the Chunin then said "We finally get to kill that Demon?" He then smirked and said "Finally I can average my father...OHH" He said as he was knocked out and taken by ANBU.

All the members of the crowd looked at the Hokage as he said "If anything and I mean anything happens to Naruto-Kun you will all pay dearly with you lives understood." No one said anything but they all nodded their heads. "Good now that we all under each other GO NOW" he yelled as they all leaped away.

_"Please let someone who doesn't hate him find Naruto." _The Sandamie thought as he walked back to his office. "_Oh who I failed you Minato I know if you were here you learned to hate this like your son does. "_Naruto please be safe."

**With Naruto**

"Finally thought I'd never get!" Naruto said happily as he finally master the Shadow Clone Justu.

"NARUTO" Naruto became stiff as heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

"HAHA so you finally found me Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as Iruka stood in found of him.

"Take that smile of your face do you realize what you've done?" Iruka yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Yea I did I masters a justu from the scroll now I'm a Genin now right?" Naruto smiled as Iruka looked at the blond in found of him as if we was crazy.

Iruka then said "What are you talking about?"

Naruto smile dropped as he said

"Who told you this?"

"Mizuki-sensei"

Iruka eyes went wide as he said "Mizuki told you this? But why would he...unless..no Mizuki he..NARUTO GET DOWN!" Iruka yelled as he pushed Naruto to the ground and was hit with a barrage of kunai. "AWWW" as he yelled in pain.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as looked in horror as his teacher was blasted with kunai.

"HAHA Well Irkua you caught on faster then I thought but you reflexes didn't" They both looked up to see the source of the voice of none other than Mizuki the mastermind.

"Mizuki you bastard how dare you betray Konoha!" Iruka said angrily as he looked at his former friend who had a sick smile on this face. And replayed

"Oh Iruka such a sad fool you are my reasons don't need to be explained to you or anyone else for that matter" He said evil "Now then Naruto give me the scroll"

Naruto looked at with wide eyes at the scene until Iruka screamed "No Naruto don't to it Mizuki just used you to get the scroll."

Mizuki looked at Iruka with steel eyes and said "I used him? HA that's nothing compared to how the village used him."

"What do you mean used me." Naruto asked as looked dead eyed at Mizuki who smiled again.

"It's a secret that's been kept for 12 years everyone knows this but you..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP MIZUKI, Naruto run now!" Iruka roared.

"And there you go again trying to hide it from him it's time he learned of what happened and whats inside of him." Mizuki said to Iruka and then back to Naruto saying "You see Naruto on the night of the Kyubi attack our great and stupid Yondiame had no killed the beast like how we told the younger generation. No you see the Yondiame really sealed him in a new-born baby. Do know who that was Naruto?"

Naruto was so shocked at this he couldn't talk only shake his head. Mizuki who had a huge smile on his begin to say "We that baby was.."

He never finished as Iruka yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW"

"Silent fool, as I was saying that baby is YOU NARUTO YOUR THE KYUBI." Naruto stopped breathing and tears started coming down this face. "Thais why we all hate you and the best part is you didn't even know HAHAHAHA." Mizuki finished as he laughed like a madman.

Naruto's whole world came crashing down on him he couldn't believe it but it had made sense why he was treated like a monster. "No its a lie a dirty, stupid lie goddamn it." Naruto said like crying his eyes out.

"Naruto I..." Iruka stared until Naruto looked up and said.

"You SON OF A BITCH you know you all every damn body know even the old man." Naruto said though a broken voice. That is until his sadness turned into rage. "I'm goin make everyone who lied to me PAY!" Naruto yelled he became covered with a red-orange like chakra while it formed into tails 3 in total.

"Kyubi's chakra" Iruka said while his eyes went wide.

"HAHA that's it Kyubi take your revenge on all those who used you!" Mizuki said as if this was a good thing.

Mean while Naruto had pasted out due to Kyubi's taking him over as he found himself somewhere he's never been before.

**In Side The Seal**

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he looked at his surroundings "Where am I!?"

"**Well I've been waiting 12 years for this.." **Said a dark and evil voice

Naruto turned around to see a huge gate with a paper the had 'Seal' on it. "What is this?" he said

**"This is the key to your revenge." **Naruto then looked up to see a giant fox smiling at him. "**Hello I am Kyubi no Yoko and you must be Naruto right?" **The demon asked Naruto only dumbly nodded. **"Good now listen if you remove that paper right there I can give the power you need to destroy the village and all those who lied to you."**

Naruto even though scared out of his mind said back "Why? You're the reason everyone hates me! Why the in the hell who I help." Naruto stating to get angry.

**"HAHA why you ask? Well why not? Afterall you need my power boy and you know it."** The fox said cooly while was taken back by this he started to think that the fox was right he could't do this alone he needed help. And who better than the Kyubi his self. **"Do we have a deal Naruto?" **The water than to lift Naurto up to the seal.

Naruto though long and hard and said "Yea I guess we do" Naruto said with red eyes as he begin to take the paper untile someone yelled.

"NO NARUTO-CHAN" Naruto stopped as he heard a women's voice scream at him. He looked to see a women with long red hair looking at him. Then a man with spiky blonde hair pushed Naruto away from the Kyubi's cage. Once on the ground the man Naruto up.

"Aw what was that for..." Naruto started until he saw who was standing in front of him. "What?...NO...Your...It can't be" was all Naruto could say until the man said.

"Yes Naruto-kun I am we happy to see you again my how you've grown." The woman was next to speak.

"Yes he has Minato-kun." She then smiled at Naruto saying "It's good to see again son.."

Naruto was completely shocked saying "Son!? That mean your my..."

* * *

**Chapter 1's end**

Well this chapter has been fixed thank god I can't believe all the grammar errors in this oh well off to the next...

Anyway Comment, Fav you know the rest...

_**Next Time= Hello Son**_


	2. Chapter 2

OK** WOW I FUCKED UP HARD. **I'm sorry to the people who read the messed up chapter with the terrible grammar I originally 4got 2 proof read an I fell like a dumbass oh well at least people seem to like my idea so yea here we go chapter 2...

* * *

_**Chapter 2:Hello Son**_

* * *

"Then your my Oka-san(Mother) ." Naruto said in a surprised voice. The woman smiled at Naruto turning back to the blond man. "So wait I guess your that makes you my Oto-san uh?" Naruto asked.

The blond man begins to laugh saying "Yes musuko(son) I am and really I'm surprised you didn't know who was until now ." The blond smiled very happily at him.

Naruto was a little confused saying "How would I? I had no idea who you were until now." Both looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What do you mean didn't Sarutobi or Jiraiya tell you anything?" Asked the blond man

"Sarutobi?...OH..You mean the Ojin-san yea he said you both dead on the night of the Kyubi attack but other than that nothing else I've asked for years but he keep saying the same thing so I stopped asking." Naruto finished in a sad tone. "But I don't know who's this Jiraiya guy is though."

After hearing this the man's and woman's eyes went wide. The redhead was first to speak "Your telling me not only did that old fart not tell you anything but you've never meet Jiraiya yet?" Naruto just shook his head. "THOSE DUMBASSES if ever get out of here I'm killing them both!" She yelled. The man was going to say something to clam her down until he hard an evil dark chuckle.

**"Well Kushina I could help you with that" **Said the fox demon. **"But first how about I start on you Yondiame." **

Naruto gasped as he when the name he begin to think _"Wait he said Yondiame as in the Yondiame HOKAGE!? THAT YONDIAME?" _Naruto then looked closely at the man and soon he realized it was the Yondiame and it was his father. _"NO he can't be there must be a mistake how he be my father he turned my life into a hell, no he wouldn't, he wouldn't seal a demon in his own son." _Naruto looked at him "Would he?" he said quietly so they wouldn't hear him. He took one more look at him and tears started to build up in his eyes thinking that his own father could do this.

"No thanks Kyubi you I didn't look forward to seeing you again" She turned around to Naruto a smiled at him saying "But at least I get to see you again which was worth it." She then noticed that Naruto was silently crying to himself. This broke her heart to see this Minato took note of this too. "Naruto-chan whats wrong son?" She said as Naruto looked up with tears running freely down his face.

"Kaa-san!" He yelled as he ran to his mother and hugged her.

Kushina was caught off guard by this but hugged back saying "Shh...shh..Naruto-chan its ok." Naruto only hugged tighter

Minato then spoke up saying "Well Kyubi as much fun as this has been I think I'll take my family else where"

The demon said back **"Oh come on now its been so long since we've seen each other why not come closer." **The demon than hit the cage with his claws screamed **"SO I CAN RIP YOU A PART PIECE BY PIECE." **The Kyubi's chakra then began to flood the the water.

Minato only smirked saying "Well nice to see you have'd changed Kyubi but I'm afraid this well be our time seeing on another so farewell." Minato turned to Naruto and Kushina "Lets go there's much to talk about Naruto-kun" He said with a smile.

**"NO YOU DON"T YONDIAME" **The Kyubi yelled much angrier than before. **"Naruto what about our revenge? And our DEAL!?"**

"Sorry Kyubi deals off" The Yondiame said as they begin to fade. "Take care" He said as they faded away.

**"NO DAMN YOU YONDIAME, KUSHINA I WAS SO CLOSE" **The Kyubi roared in his cage.

**With The Namikazes**

"Where are we?" Naruto asked looking around they were no longer in a sewer but a completely white surroundings.

Minato asked saying "We're in a different part of your mind Naruto-kun now then..."

"Hey Oto-san" Naruto asked

"Yes Naru..OW!"

"Naruto-chan!" Kunshina said as she watched Naruto land a soild blow to his father's gut.

"WHY!?" Naruto said as both looked at Naruto as if he was crazy. "Why the hell would you seal the Kyubi in your own musuko! Do you have any idea what its been like having NO ONE around, having NO FRIENDS, and everyone HATING you, and you don't k.n..o..w ..wh..y!?" Naruto said as he started choking up at the last part. "And do you know the worst part of it all." He asked. Minato looked down at him sadly and Kushina was already in tears. "The part was I had no one to talk to, no one waiting at home for me, no cared if I lived or...died." At this point Naruto had broken down crying his eyes out something he as not done in years.

Kushina was heart-broken "Naruto" was all she could say.

Minato on the other hand was sad and angry _"Damn you Konoha what have you done to him" _He thought _"Where was Jiriya or Kakashi?" _He then said "I see you had a hard life because of Kyubi being sealed inside of you. But please Naruto understand I had to stop Madara's plan. I could never ask someone else to have this burden but I knew you could" He said a bit happy.

Naruto looked up and said "Really?" Minato happily nodded. "But how did you know i could?" He asked

"Well because you are my musuko after all I believe in you." Minato said happily "I've always believed in you even in death."

Kushina then wiped away her tears saying "We love you Naruto we always have."

Naruto was completely shocked he couldn't believe that he just heard. His parents loved him, love was something he never understood until now. "Oto-san, Kaa-san"

"Naruto" Minato said seriously "I'm going to tell you what really happened 12 years ago on the night of the Kyubi attack, now listen closely cause we don't have a lot of time left understand." Naruto looked at his father bot up and nodded. "Good now it started when..."

Minato then went off to explain what really happened telling everything in details. About Uchiha Madara being the one behide it all and about his plans. Also about his mother once being a jichuriki of the Kyubi. This all blow Naruto away.

"I can't believe the village was feeding all a lie those bastards!" Naruto said with anger in his eyes.

"I can't believe they stop teaching about Uzushiogakure how dare they disrespect my village like that." Kushina started "Maybe we should had taken Kyubi on his.."

"ENOUGH" Minato said "I didn't you Naruto-kun to grow up hating the village I wanted they to treat you like a the hero you are." Minato then sighed "But please Naruto don't try to destroy the village."

"Why not?" Naruto asked "They treated ms like crap and..."

"NO Naruto that's what they want you to do." Minato said "And if you do you'll prove them all right that you are a demon." He finished

Naruto looked down saying " I don't know if I can forgive Oto-san, I don't know."

"You don't have to forgive anyone Naruto-chan just prove them all wrong Naruto ever single last one of them." Kushina said smiling.

_"Kaa-san" _He thought saying "Alright I think I can forgive them later on, but not now, not yet." Naruto then smiled at his parents saying "Alright then my new dream is to become more than the demon brat. To become Namikaze Naruto the next Hokage of Konohagakure." He said with a huge grin on his face.

_"That's my boy" _Minato thought proudly as he looked at his son when then he noticed his hand was fading.

"Minato" Kushina said.

Minato nodded while Naruto looked confused "Sorry musuko but this is it our time toghter was short but great I wish we had more time but we're ran out of chakra." Minato said

Naruto looked like he was a about to cry again. "Don't worry Naru-chan we'll be watching over you cheerinb you on as you gp down this road and DON'T EVER FORGET we Love With Ever Thing We Have." Kushina said as she too started to fade away.

As they began to fade away fully Minato said his final message "Thank for being our musuko and go to the Namikaze clan house in the back room you'll find what's we've left for you." Minato and Kushina smiled at him.

"Good luck Naruto" They both said as they faded away forever. Naruto felt like he had just found where he belonged and now that was gone.

Naruto crying a little but soon looked up saying. "Thank you Oto-sama and you Oka-sama and good-bye." If that place was gone than Naruto was going to make a new one.

**Outside**

"AWWWWW!" Naruto yelled as he begin to shed Kyubi's chakra.

Both Mizuki and Iruka went wide eye at what they saw "THE FUCK!?" Mizuki yelled as Naruto looked in dead in the eye.

"Now Mizuki we finish this...

* * *

**_Chapter 2's End_**

Well this chapter has been fixed hope you enjoyed.! Fav, follow, and please **REVIEW! I **feed off of them.

_**Next Time:The New Naruto**_


	3. Chapter 3

OK its seems people like my ideas but the grammar is bad yes well their right my grammar and spelling SUCKS. Once I get to it I'll redone some chapters that could had been better in fact people also say the chapters should be longer well that's also true. The 1st and 2nd chaps were going to be one but I got very lazy. Also from a negative review I'm a fag XD Yea. Look I like reviews good or bad so say whatever you what I'm seeing this to the end, because to have successful story with lots of Favs, follows, and reviews is MY DREAM. Oh and some chaps will be longer than others or shorter depends on what I want to cover.

So anyway here's the next chapter...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...cause if I did he would be badass.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:The New Naruto**_

* * *

"Now Mizuki we finish this" Naruto said with cold hard eyes.

"Naruto what happened to you?" Iruka said as he studied Naruto's new look.

After shedding the Kyubi's chakra Naruto had taken on a new look. He looked to be at least a foot taller, his hair had grown too becoming more messier and had two golden locks of hair on each side of his face(Like Minato). But that wasn't the most shocking thing, no far from it. Naruto seemed to have a 2 foot long red-orange furry tail, a fox's tail.

Both Mizuki and Iruka looked in awe as they saw his new tail _"Kyubi" _They both thought.

Naruto too took notice of his new look _"So this the effect of Kyubi's chakra" _He thought remembering what his father told him.

**Flash Back: Inside Naruto's Mind**

"Naruto listen I'm going to increase the seal's power for the last and only time." Minato said. "By doing this you my change a bit due to Kyubi's chakra entering your own chakra network. But I know you can handle this." Minato finished with a smile.

Naruto though began to worry on what may happen to him. He was already the village freak he didn't want to look like one.

Kushina saw this and said "Don't worry about what others will think they can all burn in hell for all I care." Naruto got a bit happy at hearing this and nodded allowing his father to rework his seal.

"You may change physically too Naruto-kun..."

**End of Flash Back**

Mizuki then had a twisted smirk on his face saying "Hahaha as I thought Naruto your going to take your revenge aren't you." Mizuki then moved a said extending his hand saying "Well here you go. Go to the village you hate so much and destroy it and kill all those who a pose you." He finished with his smirk becoming ever more twisted, if even possible.

Naruto closed his eyes remebering what his parents told him _"Kaa-san, Oto-san" _Naruto opened his eyes again saying this "I'm not that demon that attacked Konoha 12 years go. I've never been him nor will I ever." Naruto smiled looking up at the shy "NO I'm the Konoha's Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage and the jinchriki of the Kyubi and I'm proud of IT!" Naruto said with confidence in his voice.

Mizuki only looked pissed _"Damn he was surrposed to got on a rampage and I'd get away with the scroll." _"Shit" He said under his breath "Well forget it I'll just kill you both now and take the scroll myself!" Mizuki said grabbing the giant shuriken on his back. _"Ok Iruka will be easy but Naruto could be a problem" _He than began to shake his head thinking _"Wait what am I thinking he's just so Academy student the worst at that I can take him easy Kyubi or no Kyubi he's still the worst" _Mizuki then took hold of the giant shuriken and yelling "Well you can be first Iruka!" Iruka's eyes went wide. "DIE DEMON LOVER" Mizuki yelled as he tossed the shuriken.

The shuriken was inches away from Iruka went it stopped just an inch from face. The one responsible for his reviled to be Naruto's new tail. **"If you ever touch my sensei again I'll kill you." **Naruto said in a demon voice striking fear into Mizuki and even Iruka. "Now then lets go."

Mizuki even though scared said "Come on Kyubi lets see what you can do!" He screamed as he throw the second. Naruto used his tail to block the second shuriken.

"PATHETIC" he yelled "I'll show you what a real shinobi can do!" He performed a single hand sign and said "Shadow Clone Justu!" 

Before anyone know it the forest was covered with a 100 clones of Naruto. _"Wait their solid clones? He master a Jonin level justu in such a short time." _Iruka thought.

"What but No impossible HOW?!" Mizuki said in fear "How could you have mastered a Jonin justu in no time?" Mizuki then looked at the real one and said "Are you really Naruto?"

Naruto only smirked saying "No fool I am NAMIKAZE!"

_"What NAMIKAZE!?" _Iruka thought in shock.

Naruto then yelled to his clones "NOW FINISH THIS" He commanded as the clone became to jump towards Mizuki.

He stood there with wide open eyes "AHHHHHHHH" was all he could say as the clones began to well beat the living crap out of him.

**One ass whipping later(10 mins)**

"Oh, I think I over did it a bit." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

There Mizuki was in a small pool of his blood unconscious with a few missing teeth.

_"Over doing it is one way to say it." _Iruka thought. "Hey Naruto come here I've got something for you." Iruka said waving his hand.

Naruto confused though walked over to him "What would that be sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It's a surprise just close your eyes." Naruto did as he was told. "Now open them" Iruka said in a happy tone. Naruto opened his eyes and felt something new on his head. Naruto gasped as he realized what it was, Iruka's headband. " Naruto for mastering an advanced justu, you graduate your now a genin Naruto-kun"

Tears started to build up in Naruto's eyes he was beyond happy at this point. Learning the truth behind his family, learning his family loved him, beating the hell out of Mizuki, and now finally he was a ninja. At long last his dream was getting closer to him now he can start his own path as a ninja.

"Thank you sensei" Naruto said though tears of joy. "Thank you."

"Its ok Naruto you've earned this." Iruka said smiling. "But Naruto lets talk about your new well...hmm...features." Iruka said trying not to sound freaked out.

Naruto looked at himself and said "You aren't freaked out about it are you?" Naruto said with a little fear.

Iruka started waving his hands saying "No no, Naruto all I ment was how this happened to you."

"Oh" Naruto said "Well I think we should return the scroll first with Mizuki." He said as he picked up the scroll and summoned 2 clones to take away Mizuki. "If you want an answer then come with me to Oji-san's office." Naruto said as he started to make his way to the Sandaime's office.

_"Wow I don't think I've ever hear him talk so mature before." _Iruka thought as he followed Naurto.

**Later In The Hokage's Office**

An hour had passed and Sarutobi now was truly afraid of what could happened to Naruto. He was nowhere to be found. He figured Naruto had either left the village, been attacked by one of the Jonin or Chunin who found him. Or worst he could had been killed. A single tear fall from his face as the thought of Naruto being dead passed his mind.

"Oh Minato Kushina how could I let this go this far." the Hokage said.

"Oh well, well Oji-san now I didn't mean to make you cry." came a unknew voice.

Sarutobi looked up to see Naruto and Iruka now in his office with the stolen scroll.

"Iruka Naruto-kun thank god your both safe" he said with great joy.

"You may want to save thank him just yet." Naruto said coldly as he let the scroll hit the floor.

The Sandaime took note that Naruto was holding the scroll with his tall. _"Wait a minute tail?" _He thought as he took a second look at Naruto. _"Holy hell he does have a tail not only that he's gotten taller and his hair its gotten longer."_ Hiruzen took one last look at him and thought _"He looks like a mini-Minato! What happened out there?" _"Naruto-kun what..."

"Before you ask my anything I'd for you to answer a few questions Hokage-sama" Naruto interrupted leaving both Iruka and Sarutobi with their jaws dropped.

_"I've never heard him call me that before or sound so disrepectful towards me." "_Ok Naruto-kun what is it you'd like to know?" Sarutobi asked.

"Who were my parents?" Naruto asked coldly.

Sarutobi was a bit confused on why he would ask this question at his time but answered back "I don't know Naruto-kun, all I know is that they died on the night the Kyubi attacked like I've told you before." Sarutobi said thinking why would Naruto ask a question he alright know the answer to.

_"Should had figured that be his answer." _Naruto thought. "Ok then question two." Naruto started "Why didn't you tell me Kyubi was sealed inside of me?"

Sarutobi stopped breathing for a second and then sighed "Oh, right I figured you had learned by now." Sarutobi said looking at Naruto's tail. "Naruto listen I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to grow up and hate the village and use power to get revenge..."

"But I did grow to hate the village and nearly everyone in it." Naruto started with venom in his words "Were you even going to tell me?"

"Of course I was." Sarutobi said a bit nervous.

"When then?" Naruto asked.

"Sigh, When you graduated and started going on missions, as a Genin." Sarutobi said sound a bit nervous.

"Ok then one last question and really its connected to the first one." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

Both Iruka, who was silent the whole time, and Sarutobi were now getting very nervous of Naruto's finally question.

"Now tell me why?" Naruto finally spoke up. "Why didn't tell me that my father was the Yondaime and who my mother was." He finished

Both Iruka and Sarutobi froze.

_"He knows!? But..but...how could he?"_

_"Naruto the son of the Yondaime? But how?_

The room was silent.

"Naruto how do..."

"Answer the question first Oji-san!" Naruto said with anger clearly in his voice.

"Naruto how you..."

"Answer goddamn it!"

"Naruto!" Both Iruka and Sarutobi said.

"ANSWER!"

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO HATE YOUR FAMILY" Sarutobi finally answered. "I already know how you've been treated and how you've come to hate Konoha, so I know telling you would push you over the edge."

"So when you going to tell me?" Naruto said cooling off a bit.

Sarutobi sighed "When you became a chunin or when you were at the right age to understand."

"So why not tell me earlier or the village." Naruto said as he looked outside the window. "My life would had been so much different."

"Well I don't know about that." Sarutobi started "You see your father had many enemies in Iwa, a few in Kumo, and even in Konoha it's self. If anyone know you were his only son a nation could had started a war just to get to you."

"I see" Naruto sighing "Ok Oji-san I think can understand."

Sarutobi smiled saying "I'm glad."

"Uh, Naruto how did you learn about this?" Iruka said finally spoke.

Naruto started scratching his head saying "Well that's a long story. It all goes a little like this..."

Naruto told both Iruka and Sarutobi both what happened the night of the attack. Also telling them about his talk with his parents. Explaining his sudden change. Both were speechless.

"And that's how we got here." Naruto finally stopped. "I don't really think I'm still not anger at you Oji-san about you lying the whole time, and I still feel great hatred for Konoha." Naruto then smiled. "But maybe over time I can learn to forgive the village a let my hatred go. After all my dream is still to become Hokage." He finished.

Sarutobi was still a bit sad but happy at hearing this "Well good nice to see your still the same Naruto, but Naruto what about your growth your tail."

"Good point" Naruto began "Well I can hide the tail but as for everything else I've got it covered."

"Well what now Naruto." Iruka asked.

Naruto thought a bit before saying "Well I guess just to still act the part of the fool for now, and to revile my new self later. And still be Uzumaki as much as I'd like to be Namikaze right now if Iwa nins come after me I won't be able to defend myself." Naruto tought about it again. "Well guess I can be Namikaze later."

"Right but Naruto here's something you were going to get later but what better time than now..." Sarutobi started.

* * *

_**Chapter's End**_

* * *

**Wow **well I read my last to chapter and damn **SO MANY MISTAKES **yea sorry about that haha will anyway I'll get on the next chapter soon .

Thanx 4 the favs and the reviews(the good and the bad) oh and !uck the a-holes who keep telling me about the grammar I know goddamn it I'm tying its my first time cut a Nigga a break will you?

_**Next Time}Family Sercets**_


	4. Chapter 4

Damn well I'm still feeling pretty good about chapter 3's feedback. Only thing I ask is how come people can follow and fav but not REVIEW!? Like the hell man 'SIGH' Well any way here's the next chap... and I've fixed the last chapters.

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto ok I know this so FU**

* * *

**_Chapter 4:Family Secrets _**

* * *

"Well this is it I guess is it" Naruto said as he looked at the clan astate he was standing in front of.

"Wow you really live here boss!?" asked Sarutobi Konohamaru the boy standing with Naruto.

How they got there went a little like this...

**Flash Back:Hokage's Office**

"Here you are Naruto-kun."

"What do this keys go to?" Naruto asked when Sarutobi handed them.

"These are keys to the Namikaze astate." Sarutobi said as he began to smoke his pipe "There have been many who have tried to break in and steal your father's secrets for their own gain."

"So the place is what ruined or something?" Naruto asked.

"No not at all just really dusty after all no one has lived in there for 12 years so it might need some improvement. Anyway you can't start living there yet not until you've changed your name. But I can allow you to into your parent's volt where all of their secrets are hidden."

"Cool, but wait why didn't someone rob the volt yet?"

"Well being the genius your father set up a special blood seal that can only be opened with his blood, your mother's, or now your own." Sarutobi explained.

"Wow well guess I should wait until tomorrow to try it out right?" The Sandaime nodded "Ok fine with me I need a good night's sleep." Naruto said as exited the office back to his home. "I'll keep to the shadows for now so no one else notices the new features, later sensei, Oji-san." With that said he left.

Iruka looked at the Hokage and said "So if all this is truth than that means Konoha's hero's son was treated like nothing for his whole life right?"

"Yes if you look at it that way." Sarutobi said back.

"Well then this village has a lot to answer for soon." Iruka said a bit anger.

"Yes they will when the time comes." Sarutobi said as he got up "Now let's get you to the medical corp to fix you up as I call back the shinobi..."

**End of Flash Back**

"Wow this place is really dusty." Konohamaru said as Naruto opened the front door.

"Well no ones lived here for years I'm not too surprised." Naruto said as he looked around. _"Ok Oto-san here did you hide it?" _Naruto thought as he saw scratches on the wall and what looked like burn marks. "Damn thieves." He said under his breath.

"HEY! BOSS! I think I found something it looks important." Konohamaru shouted while Naruto was worried that someone hear them.

_"Damn he goin blow our cover. Why I'd take him along again? Oh right cause now I'm his so-called teacher and he's my student." _Naruto thought as he remembered how he got here...

**Flash Back:This Moring**

"YAWN" Naruto said as he awoke "Damn did I need that, but this tail makes sleeping kind of uncomfortable, oh well I'll get used to it I hope." Naruto then got out of bed and said "Well guess I should get ready for the day." Then Naruto remembered today he as to have his first picture taken as a shinobi. "Oh yea I almost forgot well." Naruto then got an evil smile on his face. "Well since I'm dropping the act of a fool I should go out with something to be remembered by."

Later Naruto was in front of a photographer telling him to take his picture already.

"Look kid do you really want me to take your picture like that?" The photographer told him.

"Yea come on and take it already."

"Fine but if the Hokage tells you to take it again don't blame me." With that he took the picture with Naruto covered in makeup(Like in the Anime)

And just like the photographer said the Hokage was not pleased.

"Take it again" He said to Naruto.

Naruto looked at him as if he was insane. "No way do you have any idea how long it took just to get ready I'm not doing it again." Naruto said pouting.

"Naruto we can't even tell who you are you must take it again!"

"I'm not doing it!"

"Fine then no becoming an offical genin tomorrow!" Sarutobi sounding as if he won.

Naruto than got up and yelled "Transform! Sexy Justu!"

Suddenly Naruto transformed into a sexy young blond teen "Pretty please Hokage-sama." He/she said an a sexy voice.

The Hokage jaw dropped to the floor as he flipped back in his chair with a bloody nose.

"Ha ha the same thing happened with Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as he turned back to normal.

The Sandaime got back up saying "Sigh, well Naruto-kun I was hoping that after last night's events you would had matured a bit but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh come Oji-san that was pretty funny and besides I haven't completely changed." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

He sighed at his "I figured as much, well any you can go to the astate today and into the volt, but be quick I don't want anyone to see you."

"Ok got it."

"Also I don't want to use any of your father's most famous justus just yet only when you absolutely need to use them in battle also if anyone ask you were you learned them tell them it's an S rank secret."

"Ok but why?"

"I don't want someone to make a connection..."

"YOUR MINE NOW OLD MAN!" A voice interrupted as the door slid open.

"I'LL DEFEAT YOU AND BECOME THE FIFTH HOKAGE...OH!" The voice reviled to be a boy no older than 8. "Aww that hurt."

_"Who is this kid?" _Naruto thought as his sweat dropped.

_"My grandson another headache" _Sarutobi thought as he lowered his hat.

"Are you ok Omago-sama(Honorable Grandson) ?" A man with black shades said as he ran into the room.

"Something tapped me" The boy said as he looked around the room "It was you" He yelled as he pointed to Naruto "You tapped me!"

"What you tapped on your own two legs idiot!" Naruto said as he gripped the kid by the neck.

"PUT HIM DOWN HE'S THE OMAGO-SAMA OF THE SANDAIME HOKAGE!" The man with shades shrieked.

"The grandson of the old man?" Naruto asked.

_"That's it now he'll back off just like the rust." _The boy thought "What's the matter? I thought you where going to hit me or something are you afraid that the Sandaime is my grandfather!"

Naruto then got angry by the comment. "I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR GRANDMOTHER!" Naruto said as he hit the boy in the head knocking him to the ground.

_"Wow he's different from the others." _The boy thought as he hit the ground.

The man with the shades had his mouth on the floor as Naruto left the room as if he did nothing.

A little later the boy was up again while the man with the shaded man letured him. "Now Omago-sama you must not be involed with trouble makers like. Just listen to me and you'll be Hokage in no time. Ok Omago-sama ." He finished with no answer back. "Omago-sama?" He than saw the boy was gone. "What here'd he go?"

"I think with Naruto but I have no idea where their going though." Sarutobi answered.

"With Naruto!? That's torrible!" The shaded man said as he ran out the room.

**With Naruto**

_"Ok it looks like no one has said anything about me yet." _Naruto thought as he walked down the streets of Konoha. _"But it's not like they ever really paid attention to me anyway." _Naruto then turned around. _"Ok time to get rid of this kid." _"You can come out now I know your there."

"You saw though my disguise nice work boss." The boy from earlier said as he reviled himself. "Ok your my teacher and I'm your student." He said pointing to Naruto.

Naruto was dumbfounded. "What are you talking about kid?"

"I saw that Sexy Justu you used on the old man, please you have to teach it to me please!" The boy said begging at the end.

Naruto sighed "Look...hmm..wait what's your name kid?"

"Konohamaru" The boy answered

"Right, listen Konohamaru I can't help you right now, I'm really busy right now."

"Please! The trainer I have now sucks I need someone strong like you to train me!" The boy got his knees "Please teach me!"

Naruto couldn't help but see himself in the boy. He remembered what it was like when no one ever wanted to help him with his training, and how the Academy teachers would refuse him everytime he asked. _"Damn it all, it's not like I can just say no to him." _Naruto thought hard until he said "Fine I'll teach you that one justu after I pick up a few things from somewhere come on..."

**End of Flash Back:In the Namikaze Estate**

"Ok Konohamaru that you'd find?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but it's like a huge golden door thing down there." Konohamaru explained.

"Down there?" Naruto then looked. "A basement?" He questioned.

Naruto finally found what he was looking for. It was the Namikaze volt, it was gold-plated and had some blood around it.

"I guess they tried to use their own blood fools." Naruto said as he put his hand on the volt. "Now lets see there's the seal." Naruto then bit his thumb and put it to the seal.

Then suddenly the volt opened. 'Yea here we go!" Naruto said in a happy tone.

"Wow you did it boss!" Konohamaru said sounding just as happy.

The volt opened to revile scrolls, special kunais, clothes and much more.

"Hey boss look." Konohamaru said as he pointed to a sword.

"A sword but Oto-san didn't know Kenjustu did he? No must had been Kaa-san's." Naruto walked up to get a better look at the sword. 'Zangetsu' was pianted above the sword. "Maybe I can use after I find a Kenjustu master." Naruto said walking to the scrolls "Alright I can't use Oto-san's must powerful Ninjustus yet but this hand sigh justus should be easy." Naruto grabbed a Wind Style and s a Water Style scroll and said "Ok come on Konohamaru were going to research a bit before we go into training you to master the Sexy Justu. Naruto said as they left and he sealed the volt off again. _"I'll come back later." _He thought.

**Later that Day**(Going by the events of the anime)

"Why the hell do they only beat me up?" Naruto asked looking beaten up.

"Sorry." Konohamaru said "It's because the Sandaime is my grandpa. That's all everyone sees my as the 'Omago-sama' no one sees the real me." He than put a determined face on and said "That's why I have to become Hokage so people will finally know the real me."

Naruto started to laugh saying "You really think you can become Hokage now? "

"OF COURSE I CAN!" Konohamaru yelled.

"No,you can't." Naruto started "See to become Hokage you need first be a well-known and respected Shinobi, plus you need to know tons of justus, and Konohamaru quit trying to attack your grandpa ok."

"Why if I beat him I'm Hokage right?"

"Wrong, just because your stronger than the Hokage doesn't make you Hokage, remember this there are no short cuts to becoming Hokage."

After Naruto was done, Konohamaru had felt like someone had finally explained to him of why you can truly become Hokage. "Ok I think I understand now." He said smiling "Now lets master the Sexy Justu!" he said with confident in his voice.

_"That's my student." _Naruto thought happily as he looked upon Konohamaru with pride. "Ok lets began."

An hour later Konohamaru had improved a bit but he had still yet to get the hang of it. Meanwhile Naruto had opened up the Wind Style scroll and was currently reading it.

"Let's see what we got..hmm..." Naruto said.

"Hey boss what you got there?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh this was my father's Wind Style looks like he know a lot of wind justus. But learning them with be hard cause I suck at hand signs." Naruto explained.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A voice interrupted. Reviling to be the shaded man from earlier. "Now then Omago-sama your coming with me." He said as he glared at Naruto.

_"That look." _Naruto thought as he glared back.

"Now com along Omago-sama we're going!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you I'm staying here to learn some real justus!" Konohamaru yelled back.

"Listen Omago-sama I am an elite Jonin and if you stay with me I'll tell you all the short cuts to becoming Hokage." The man said smiling.

"Like there are any short cuts." Naruto interrupted "Becoming Hokage takes years of hard work, you can't just bypass it cause if you do you won't know what it means to be Hokage."

"QUIET YOU!" The man yelled "What would you know of being Hokage!"

"I know, I know more about Hokage than you." Naruto said back.

"Please why don't go back to the hole you crawled out of." The man said as he grabbed Konohamaru "Your coming with me NOW!"

"No way take this!" Konohamaru said as he transformed in to a sexy 20-year-old "Sexy Justu" he said in his new female form.

The shaded mouth flew open "WHAT TRASH JUSTU IS THIS!?"

"Hey why is he still up?" Konohamaru asked.

"Because I am above this pathetic justu, I mean really it's an E rank maybe even lower it's useless in battle." The man then looked at Naruto "Then again it is your justu so I'm not surprised at all."

_"That's it I've had enough of this guy." _Naruto thought _"I could kick his ass easily or I could try that justu, or better yet I can try my new trick too." _"Yea."

Naruto then summoned 20 shadow clones "Alright asshole you better get ready!"

"HA I see so you're a complete loser like I've heard about, but to you think you can defeat me Ebisu the Elite?" Ebisu as he laughed more.

"Oh please you may act big but in reality your just some pervert and I'm going to prove it!" Naruto said back "Now Transform!"

Suddenly all 20 clones transformed into naked blonde teens with clouds around them. "Harem Justu." They said as they grabbed Ebisu.

Ebisu couldn't even move as he had his mouth open and a huge nose blood. "Now to end this!" Naruto said as he started to do hand signs. Now Wind Style:Air Slash." When then Ebisu was blasted and blown away by a sideways wind slice. "Yea nailed it!" Naruto cheered.

**Later**

"All man I couldn't even beat that stupid trainer of mine." Konohamaru pouted.

"Wow he sucked the Harem Justu was enough to deat him, I didn't even need to use the air slash, but still a nice test run." Naruto said "And Konohamaru I'm proud of you." He said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"What why?" Konohamaru asked confused.

"Because you took a stand against your crappy teacher, your on your road to becoming a Shinobi." Naruto then started to walk away before turning around and saying "One day there will be a time when we both will want the seat of Hokage and when that day comes we'll fight for it." Naruto then looked up to the shy and said "Remember Konohamaru a Shinobi goes down the path that's been set for them, but for Shinobi that become Hokage set their own path." With that said he walked away.

Konohamaru was stunned by this. _"Boss" _He thought "I will boss, I will make my own path!"

**Even more Later**

_"Ok its time to stop this I've had enough of stalkers for today." _Naruto thought as he vanished.

_"What? Where'd you go Naruto-kun?" _Thought a young Hyuga Hinata.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he appeared behind her.

"Epp!" Hinata shrieked as she jumped away.

"What are you doing following me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh." Hinata started "I...hmm..wanted to...hmm..ask you some...thing." Hinata manged to get out.

"What would that be?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Hinata blushed and said "How are you..hmm..taller?'

Naruto eyes went wide and he was becoming nervous. _"Crap she noticed?" _He thought. "Well you see I...training! Yea training I learned a justu to make me look older to look cooler haha." Naruto said Naruto turned around and said "Well I really got to go!, See yea Hinata-chan." Naruto said quickly and ran.

Hinata watched Naruto ran she was about to say something until she realized what he called her. _"Wait Hinata...chan?'" _With that in her head she turned completely red and passed out.

Naruto with his advanced hearing heard something thump. He turned around and saw Hinata on the group out cold. "Sigh, guess I can't leave her like that, can I?" Naruto said as he walked to pick Hinata up.

**Later at Naruto's Apartment**

Hinata had awoken in bed and her face to a pillow, she notice thought it didn't feel like her bed. "Wait this isn't my room." She got up and peeked out the bedroom. She had stop breathing at what she saw.

Naruto was sitting in his living room reading scrolls with his tail out. "Damn when's she going to wake up alright it fells pretty weird having a girl sleeping in my bed." Naruto mumbled.

Hinata gasp loudly when Naruto heard her and he wrapped his tail around his waist to hide it and started to make his way to the bedroom. Hinata panicked and went back near the bed. When Naruto came it looked like she just had woken up.

"Well nice to see you up Hinata-chan." Naruto said grinning.

Hinata blushed as she called him that again. "Thank you Naruto-kun...hmm..how'd we get here?" Hinata asked.

"Oh well you see when I saw you passed out I know I can't just leave you there so I thought it be best to take you here." Naruto answered.

"Oh I see." Hinata then got up and said "Thank you very much Naruto-kun but..have to be going now." Hinata running past Naruto saying "See you later...hm..maybe." With that she was gone running as fast as she could.

"Wow that was weird." Naruto said letting his tail back out "Well as much as I like company I'm glad she left so soon, this tail has really been getting on my nervures, sigh, oh well back to training!" Naruto said picking the scroll back up. _"I really hope she saw nothing." _He thought preparing for the next day.

* * *

_**Chapter's End**_

* * *

All hell I know that Naruhina moment was pretty shitty but hey best I could do, and I'm saving the bigger moments for stuff like the chunin exams and what not. Right now I really want to force on Naruto oh and yea Hinata was pretty much oc well a lot of people well be like that. The next chapter will be about team 7, and no there will be no bashing. And a side note that sword **Zangetsu **is from Bleach go search it up if you don't know what that is, it was play a bigger part after the Wave arc Naruto will use it then because he needs a kenjustu trainer its up to you to figure out who that will be.

Anyway Fav, follow, and please **REVIEW **tell me your ideas them might come up later...

_**Next ChapterAnd They Were Team 7**_


	5. Chapter 5

Well this has been going petty good so far with the story. I've finally fixed all the chapter like I said I would, so yea going good. And no one seemed to mind that Naruhina thing so yea. Anyway I was thing of giving Naruto a doujustu but I already gave him a tail so **F IT!**So on with the story...(If there's any details you don't understand in this chapter search it up)

**Disclamier- I don't own Naruto or Taco Bell,**_ yea I said it!_

* * *

**_Chapter 5:And They Were Team 7_**

* * *

_"Well I have to say that clone I sent has some good taste." _Naruto thought happily as he walked to the Academy in his new outfit. Yesterday Naruto had sent a clone to look for something new to wear since after his transformation his orange jumpsuit was becoming rather tight and uncomfortable on him. And his clone found the perfect replacement. He wore navy blue pants and a navy blue light weight open jacket with a red Uzumaki swirl, and a sleeveless orange shirt with dark blue Shinobi saddles. Also he had his tail wrapped around the pants as if it was a belt and his shirt was long enough to hide it perfectly. Naruto looked up to see he was at the Academy. _"Show Time!"_ He thought.

Naruto had noticed all of the looks he was getting. They weren't dirty look more like surprised looks from nearly everyone he walked by. Some wondered why he was here because they heard he failed, while others wondered what happened to his height and hair. Even though Naruto cut off his side burns he left the rest alone, and he even brushed most of his extra hair on his left side covering over his headband a bit. To Naruto he really didn't feel any different but to others he looked more mature.

Naruto had arrived to the classroom and sit at the same table of Uchiha Sasuke. _"The hell? What's up with him he looks a little different." _Sasuke thought before shrugging it off.

Shikamaru had walked in about to take his seat when he was Naruto "Naruto what are you doing here? This is for people who graduated not drop-outs." He said to the blond.

"Oh yea? Will do you see the headband Shikamaru?" Naruto repalyed back.

_"So you did pass Naruto-kun." _Thought a Hinata who was sitting a far from Naruto. She remembered what she saw in his apartment yesterday promising to herself not to say anything to anyone. _"I will find out that happened to you Naruto-kun."_

After a few minutes the room was being more full. Naruto had heard a few comments about him with his advanced hearing.

"Did you see Naruto, god I wonder that happened."

"Wow that guy really is a monster like my said."

A few good and well mostly bad. Naruto's ears had picked up on two girls in the back talking about him.

"Hey you'd see Naruto?"

"Yea earlier so?"

"Does it look...well I don't know kind of hot."

"What!? Well I guess he's kind of cute."

"Yea I think I might go over and maybe say hi real quick."

Naruto smiled at hearing this but soon her friend said something to take Naruto out of his dream land.

"WHAT!? Do you really want to be seen around him!?"

"Oh..yea right...sorry."

Naruto's smile turned into a frown. He chuckled to himself thinking how could he forget no one would ever want to near him. Desite that Naruto was determined to change how people viewed him.

"I WIN!" Naruto picked his head up to see a tried Yamanaka Ino and his crush Haruno Sakura.

"I win forehead!" Ino said.

"No way Ino-pig!" Sakura said back.

The two then started an argument about who should sit next to Sasuke. Naruto just shook his head at how amazed he was that nearly ever girl in class was arguing about this.

After about 15 minutes Sakura had managed to get her seat next to Sasuke while completely blowing off Naruto when he said hello. Then Iruka walked in "Good morning class." He started "It's been a great 4 years, it feels just yesterday you were all just starting now look at you all." "Anyway we will now spilt you all into teams of 3 with a Jonin sensei."

_"That means I could be on a team with SASUKE!"_ Nearly every girl thought.

_"A three-man team? That will just slow me down." _Sasuke thought.

_"A three-man team? Hmm well this is going to be a ton of fun!" _Naruto thought.

Iruka when down the list "Team 7! Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." He finished.

_"Yah! I got Sakura-chan on my team, oh yea and Sasuke-teme too ." _Naruto looked at his new team mates and saw Sakura looking mad but also happy too. For a moment Sasuke looked at Naruto in the eye but then turned back to window. _"Great well this is going to be fun..._

**Later**

"Naruto your annoying." Sakura said as she walked off to find her Sasuke-kun.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded. "All I did was asked if she wanted to eat lunch with me." Naruto said as he turned to go to Ichiraku. _"Man this sucks."_

**Even More Later**

"Where the hell is he?" Naruto said as he looked outside the classroom.

"Just sit down and shut up Naruto how do you think we feel!" Sakura yelled with annoyance in her voice.

They had been waiting for their Jonin sensei for 2 hours now. "Well you know what he going to pay for being so late." Naruto said as he got an eraser and put it on the top of the door so if it opened the eraser would fall.

"He's a Jonin an elite you really think he'll fall for that?" Sasuke said as the door opened.

The eraser fell on a silver-haired Jonin with his right eye covered by his headband. He picked the eraser and said "Well from my first impression of you guys, I hate you already."

_"Great."_

_"Damn you Naruto-baka!"_

_"Well and a Fuck You TOO! One Eye!"_

The three thought. "Roof top 5 minutes." The Jonin said.

**Roof Top**

"Ok now that we're all here maybe we should get to know on another." The Jonin said "So why don't we start."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well things like your likes and dislikes, your hobby, and your hopes and dreams." The Jonin answered.

"Well why don't you go first so we can have an idea." Sakura asked.

"Oh me will I'm Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes I don't feel like telling you. I have lots of hobbies, and dreams for the future well never really thought about them."

"Well that didn't help all we did was learn his name." Sakura said.

"Ok pinky you first then." Kakashi said as he pointed to Sakura.

"Oh ok." Sakura started "I'm Haruno Sakura, my likes are..well..the person I like is..." Sakura said while blushing and giggling.

"Things you hate?"

"NARUTO-BAKA!"

"The hell!?" Naruto said with his mouth open.

"Ok you next blonde." Kakashi said now pointing to Naruto.

Naruto still a bit mad at what Sakura said "Fine I'm Nami...I mean Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, I don't like bullies, my hobbies are testing out new ramen flavors, and my dream to become Hokage and rebuild my clan."

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto suspiciously. "What clan are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh well I can't really tell you two yet maybe another time." Naruto said getting a little nervous. _"Damn I have to remember who I'm talking to."_

Kakashi took note of Naruto's slip up and spoke up "Ok you in the middle now." He now pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke still thinking about what Naruto said looked at Kakasi and responded "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like a lot of things and I hate a lot of things, and my dream is to kill a certain someone."

_"As I thought."_

_"Sasuke-kun is so hot!"_

_"Will at least that took the attention off of me."_

"Ok now that me got to know one another better." Kakashi started. "We're going to have a little test."

"Test?" They asked.

"Yes a survival test." Kakashi answered.

"But we already had test like that back at the Academy." Sakura said.

"Yes but this test will be a bit different see it will be all of you against me."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow meet up at training #3, the test will be held their at 8am." Kakashi then was about to vanish before said "And don't eat breakfast you'll throw it up if you do." With that said he was gone.

**The Next Day:Training Ground #3; 10:30am**

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Sorry sorry I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi explained.

_"Road to life my ass."_ Naruto thought. "So can we begin now." He asked.

"Of course now let me explain the rules." Kakashi then pulled out 2 bells. "The goal is to get this two bells before noon, those who get the bell will pass."

"But sensei there's only two." Sakura said.

"Yes you see of the 30 that graduated we will only take in 9 the others will go back to the Academy."

All three of them stopped breathing. "Wait so the one who can't get a bell will be the one who goes back?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and odds that you'll all fail are 66%."

_"66%!?" _All three thought.

"Well if you're all ready, shall we begin?" Kakashi asked as he pull the bells away and set a clock for noon.

_"I can't fail here, I can't! I've too long for this already." _Naruto thought as he put on his balck new finger less combat gloves.(Like the one's Cole from Infamous 1 had)

"Alright now that you all understand." Kakashi started "BEGIN!" He yelled as Sakura and Sasuke leaped away.

Naruto the only one still there said "Come on, you and me now!" He said with confidence in his voice.

"Really?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea I've waited to long to become a ninja just for that to be taken away by you, so come so I can get one of those bells!"

(**Note:** This is my first fight scene so it may suck, please tell me what you think and how I can improve.)

Naruto then charged at Kakashi who then reached for his back pocket. "Shinobi tactics #1:Taijutsu."

_"If this is Taijutsu why are you getting out a weapon?"_

Kakashi then pulled out an adult novel. Naruto jaw dropped. _"Now your just insulting me, well ok sensei I got something for you bastard!" _Naruto got into his own battle stand. He spread his leg open a little had his left hand pulled back with a fist, and he had his right hand out with hand open.(If you don't understand then think of how Goku's battle stand in Raging Blast 1 was.)

"What in interesting stand."

"Thank I came up with it myself." That was a bit of a lie Naruto came up with this stand by reading one of his mother's taijutsu last night. Naruto then charged at Kakashi again he threw a very sloppy right fist that Kakashi easily dodged.

"As I thought nice stand but sloppy attacks." Kaskashi was about to counter Naruto but then Naruto's right grabbed the ground and he sent a powerful kick with his left leg causing Kakashi to block. _"Damn a little to close." _

Naruto spun around again a sent Kakashi a fury of punches. He than sent a right uppercut while his left hand went for the bells. _"Almost.." _He thought.

Kakashi saw his plan and quickly broke away from him. "Wow so that was your plan. Make me think your attacks were weak while really you were just trying to keep me busy while you go for the bells right?"

Naruto smiled at him "Oh well you caught me." He than laughed.

_"That dobe/baka came up with a good plan?" _Both Sakura and Sasuke thought.

"You know just because I'm fresh out the Academy doesn't mean you should underestimate me." Naruto said still smiling.

Kakashi was starting to get annoyed "Oh really well than you shouldn't let you opponent get behind you all the time."

Naruto gasped as he turned around but saw no one there. "Hey you're not!" Naruto started only to see Kakashi was gone. "What the hell!? Where'd he go?"

"Behind you."

Naruto eyes went wide as he saw Kakashi behind him with a hand sign. _"Oh shit he not messing around anymore!" _Naruto thought as he tried to escape but it was too late.

"Konoha Secret Taijutsu:1000 Years Of Death"

Naruto felt like he was going to explode "MY AAASSSS!" Naruto yelled as he flow into the water.

"Now where was I." Kakashi said as he went back to reading.

_"Goddamnit if only I had brought that sword with me I would had chopped his head off!" _Naruto then thought for a little while _"Ok I think I'll use that one yea!" _Naruto than swam up to the surface.

"Oh back for more I see." Kakashi said still reading.

_"Laugh while you can one-eye!" _Naruto then did a series of complex hand signs, 12 in total.

_"What's that jutsu? His hand signs are slow but still." _Kakashi thought getting ready.

"Alright done!" Naruto yelled "Water Style:Raging Tides!" Suddenly a huge swirling ball of water come at Kakashi at alarming rate.

"What!" Kakashi said as he bearly dodged it. _"He's only Genin but that had to be an A rank, where and how did he learn that!?"_

_"Now your mine!" _Naruto thought "NOW!" He scearmed. Then 6 shadows clones came from the water as one grabbed Kakashi from the back. "Didn't you say you shouldn't let your oppenet get behind you all the time sensei?" All of the clones were about to knock Kakashi flat but soon he saw he hit him self. _"A replacement jutsu!" _Naruto thought. "Ok Kakashi-sensei where'd you go?" Naruto then looked around and saw a bell on the ground. _"It's a trap." _Naruto thought but he saw this as a chance to get Kakashi out of his hiding spot. "AH!" Naruto yelled as he was yanked up by a rope.

"Think before you act." Kakashi said as he appeared to pick up the bell.

Naruto started to laugh "You'd think I didn't figure that out I was just trying to get out of your hole now your mine!" Naruto then cut himself free with a kunai only to be yanked up again by another rope.

"Really? To get me out of my hole? Great plan so far."

"BITE ME! ONE-EYE!" Naruto trying to free himself again.

"Oh well you ever.." Kakashi started only to be hit by a barrage of kunai.

Naruto eyes went wide _Must had been Sasuke." _He thought. Naruto then cut himself again only for a three rope to yank him up. "REALLY!" Naruto screamed. Naruto was being to think that this whole test was impossible. _"There's no way to beat him, even if I fought him my hardest. Even if we grouped up together we still wouldn't stand a chance, especially three brand new unexperienced Genin." _Naruto then heard a scream. "That was Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he cut himself down and ran to where he heard her.

**Elsewhere**

Sakura had opened her eyes to see Sasuke hovering over him. "Sasuke-kun?" She said "What happened?"

"Kakashi happened I almost had a bell." Sasuke said frowning "I'm running out of time.."

"And that is why we need to hurry." Naruto said as he jumped out the trees. "Look I alone we don't stand a chance but together we might be able to get at least one bell." Naruto explained.

"Why would i help you? So you can grab the bell while I keep Kakashi busy NO WAY!" Sasuke told Naruto.

Naruto only sighed "Figured you say that. But think about it how are you going to a bell alone?"

"I'll think of something." Sasuke answered back.

"But I have a plan and if we play it right we could all come out on top."

"And if it fails?" Sasuke questioned.

"Then I'll be the one to go back to the Academy." Naruto said looking down.

"WHAT!?" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke jaw dropped open "Really? You'd go back?"

"Yes it is my plan after all I'll pay the price if it all fails." Naruto then looked up "Deal?" He asked.

"Deal." Sasuke responed.

"But Naruto what about your dream?" Sakura asked.

"Then I'll have to wait a little longer." Naruto said smiling surpising both Sasuke and Sakura. "Now here's what I had in mind.."

**A Little Later**

_"Times almost up." _Kakashi thought. When Naruto came from a bush smiling with 10 clones behind him. "So finally got out I see." Kakashi said as he put his book away. "Only 15 minutes left what will you do?"

Naruto said nothing as he and his clones ran to Kakashi with kunais. "Here we GO!" Naruto shouted. The first 3 clones attacked Kakashi hand on but were defeated easily. 4 clones then surrounded Kakashi as 2 clones did hand signs. "Fire Style:Fire Ball" the clone poofed away to revile it was Sasuke. While the real Naruto fired a wind bullet at Kakashi.

As the jutsus clashed the clones around Kakashi grabbed him. An there was a huge explosion of flames and powerful winds. "Damn I think we killed him."Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Wait for it." Naruto said as he felt himself being dragged down as well as Sasuke.

"That was a little to close." Kakashi said as he crawled of a hole.

"Well now I have made you crawl of your hole sensei, NOW!" Naruto yelled as Sakura tried to grab the bells.

Kakashi's eyes went wide. _"So that was their plan." _

**Flash Back**

"Ok so here's my plan." Naruto started "Ok I'll creat a few clones while you two transform into me." Sasuke and Sakura looked confused. "Once we see Kakashi my clones we rush him while busy with them me and Sasuke will hit him with fire ball while I add in a wind jutsu. It should cause an explosion, once he's dropped his guard, Sakura I'll tell you when to go for the bells..."

**End Of Flash Back**

"Almost there" Sakura said getting excited about to the bells. When then the alarm clock went off shattering their hopes.

"What?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Damn." Naruto said shaking his head "DAMN IT!" Naruto shouted to the world.

Sakura looking like she was really to cry. Naruto got out of of his hole and help Sasuke out. "Thanks" He said in a low breath.

"Well not bad. Not bad at all put in the end you.." Kakashi started.

"Failed we know." Naruto interrupted. "Look it was all my plan so I'll be the one to go back." Naruto said starting to get teary eyed.

"NO! Sensei please I should go back I bearly did anything!" Sakura yelled.

"No." Sasuke said making everyone look at him with wide open eyes. "I'll go back I really don't mind."

"Really?" They all said.

"Yea Naruto plan wasn't too bad and I can't just be selfish and allow either of them be sent back without saying anything." Sasuke explained.

"Is that so?" Kakashi as the Uchiha nodded. "Well then...You all pass."

"WHAT!?" All three yelled.

"The test wasn't to see if you could get the bells but rather if you could work together as a team." Kakashi started "Of all the teams I had no a single one passed. Remember this those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

"Does that mean we..." Naruto asked.

"Yes it does you've passed in a few days I'll be taking you on missions as team 7." Kakashi then gave them a thimbs up.

The three had smiled in their faces, even Sasuke.

_"Did you hear that Oto-san, Kaa-san I passed I'm a Shinobi, a Shinobi..." _Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Thank you sensei we will not let you down."

And so this was their beginning. And they were team 7...

* * *

_**Chapter's End**_

Well hope you enjoyed like always. And tell me if the fighting scenes sucked in your **REVIEW **really man I need more I feed on them. Will any the next chapter will most likly be posted soon. Fav, follow, and you better **REVIEW **oh and if you like Naruhina check out my fav stories. And also who else thinks Naruto Storm 3 s going to be bad because from what I've seen and heard it looks like it's going to suck.

_**Next Chapter-On To Wave**_


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for your reviews they helped me gain new idea and helped me see my mistakes. Well anyway here's the next chap the beginning Wave arc a bit different...yea

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or other anyone else.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6:On To Wave**_

* * *

"I'm 5 meters away from the target." Sasuke said into his mic hiding in a tree.

"Sakura target is moving I'm 2 meters away." Sakura said moving in closer on the ground.

"I'm 1 meter away, the hell with it I'm going for it!" Naruto said as he jumped on the target. "I got him, I got..Aww! Stupid cat!" Naruto yelled as the target started scratching Naruto in his face.

Sakura started to analyze the target. "Brown and red ribbon on the left ear, yea this is the correct target." Sakura said as she started to laugh as she watched the cat scratched Naruto's face.

Kakashi was about a mile away "Nice work Team Mission:Find lost pet Tora complete." Kakashi said into his mic.

"CAN'T WE GET A DIFFERENT MISSION ALREADY I HATE CATS." Naruto yelled into his mic.

**Later:In Mission Room**

"Nice work Team 7 Tora was returned unharmed and health a job well done." The Sandiame Hokage said smoking his pipe. "Now your next mission we have picking up trash in the park, babysitting.."

"NO WAY!" Naruto interrupted the Hokage getting glares from everyone in the room. "I want a real mission! One were my limits are tested, my life is in danger not some crappy chores!" Naruto explained.

_"Oh boy I'm getting an ear full later."_

_"He's such a brat!"_

_"He has a point."_

_"I guess somethings just never change."_

Iruka was angry with Naruto's disrespect towards the Hokage "How dare you Naruto!" He yelled across the room. "You're just three unexperienced Genin just starting down the Shinobi path you start off with D rank missions like everyone else."

"Of come on this aren't missions and you know it! There just chores people are too lazy to do themselves!" Naruto said taking a seat on the floor. "And I'm going on strike until I get a real mission!"

"Just stop it already baka!" Sakura yelled hitting Naruto on the head.

"Sorry Hokage-sama I'll be sure to talk to him after this." Kakashi said.

To everyone's shock Sarutobi started to laugh "Oh I see now Naruto wants to prove himself on a real mission, he wants everyone to think he's all grown up now." He then looked at team 7 "Ok you will give the only C rank mission we have available."

Naruto eyes went wide "Really a C rank a real mission?" He questioned.

Sarutobi nodded "Yes it will be an escort mission."

Now Naruto was really excited "Who are we guarding?" He asked.

"Let me sent him in." The door than slid open to reviled a 59-year-old man.

"That a bunch of kids? You want to think their really ninjas?" The old man said drinking a bottle of saké.

"What an old fart?" Naruto said with disappointment. "And here I thought we were going to protect someone cool and important."

The old man only snorted "My name is Tazuna and I'm a master bridge, I need you to protect me while I'm on my way home in the Land of Waves. I need to finish a bridge that will change our lives forever, even if that means giving up your lives." He finished.

**In Front Of The Village Gate**

"Alright here we GO!" Naruto said in a happy voice.

"Why are you so happy Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is going to be my first time outside the village I can't wait to see what the rest of the world is like." Naruto said as they looked toward the road.

Tazuna was getting annoyed by this. "Can't you take this more seriously? Do you really want me to entrust my life to this kid." He said pointing to Naruto.

"Calm down he may not look like it but Naruto and the others are ninja and plus your with me a Jonin we'll protect you with our lives." Kakashi said reading his book.

"Are we going to run into enemy ninjas sensei?" Sakura sounding nervous.

"Most unlikely, might run into robbers but that's about it."

"Oh what!?" Naruto yelled "No crazy evil mad guy trying to kill us, or a gang of villans after us?"

"No Naruto nothing like that you watch too many movies." Kakashi said as they began to walk.

In the distance two Chunin level ninja were watching them. "So that's our target?" One asked the other.

"Yes, he yes." He asked back as the faded away into the trees.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Team 7 were walking down the road to the Land of Wave when Kakashi noticed something weird. _"A puddle? It hasn't rained in weeks, something's up."_

As he thought two ninjas with that looked like gas make attacked. The had wrapped Kakashi around wires with spikes and shredded him into pieces. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura shrieked. As the two ninja moved into attack Tazuna.

"Not on your life!" Naruto said as he move in front of them. "Wind Style:Wind Cutter" He took deep breaths as he shoot out invisible wind blades that cut though their wire.

"Damn it, you go for the kid the old man is mine!" One of said as he ran to the right.

Sasuke saw this and he moved in. He sent the ninja a powerful upper kick to the face as Naruto's 5 clones sent a furry of punches knocking him back with his the other. Sasuke then saw Naruto had summoned 6 clones, one near him. "Damn it dobe he was mine!"

Naruto smiled and said "Oh sorry teme maybe you should had moved a bit faster."

"Why you.."

"Enough!" One of the ninja said "KILL THEM ALL..."

He cut of by Kakashi who came from out of nowhere and had both ninjas in a headlock. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled thinking how cool he was.

_"Show Off!" _Both Naruto and Sasuke thought.

Kakashi just lazily set the two ninja on a tree and tied them up. "Now why were two hunter ninjas and not just any hunter nins but the 'Demon Brothers' after us?"

"Hunter nin?" Naruto asked.

"Their Shinobi who are hired to assassinate a target, that wasn't just some random attack because they went after you specifically Tazuna-san."

"I guess it would come to this let me explain." Tazuna told Team 7 about what Gato did to his homeland and how Gato didn't want him to finish the bridge that would connect to the mainland. Gato wanted to keep the land of Waves week so it could be under his control.

"So this Gato sent this Hunter nin?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like it." Tazuna answered.

Kakashi then spoke up "This kind of mission is an A rank far to advanced for a newly formed Genin team and you know what didn't you." He asked Tazuna.

"I'm sorry I only had enough for a C rank." He tried to explain but Kakashi wasn't having any of it.

"Even so truly I am sorry but this is too much for Genin we have to return to the village." Kakashi said.

"Hold on a minute." Naruto interrupted "Just because he doesn't have enough money doesn't mean we just leave him to die!" He shouted at the end "That's not my way!"

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled "Those two were going to kill us! Don't you get it this isn't a game!"

"I know that Sakura!" Naruto yelled making Sakura back up a bit not used to Naruto yelling at her like this "That is why we must move on with the mission! So what if he doesn't have enough money we took on the mission and now we must complete it no matter what! Right sensei won't we be worst than trash if we left now?" Naruto finished with a serious face looking at Kakashi.

_"Naruto." _He thought remembering his old team-mate _"He would had said the same thing." _"Ok we can move forward with the mission if no one has a problem with it."

"No problem here I need a challenge with this missions for once." Sasuke said wanting to go a head.

Sakura even though scared they would run into stronger ninjas on the way nodded her head. "Ok let's go." She did want to let down her Sasuke-kun.

"Then it's settle we move forward with the mission." Kakashi started "But remember if we run into anymore enemies its kill or be killed got it?" Th three nodded. "Then lets move.."

* * *

_**Chapter's End**_

* * *

Yea I know pretty short but go really nothing to say other than I've been really lazy this past week. Well any way please fav, follow, and above all **REVIEW **really help me come up with ideas on how to improve. Oh and please check out my **New Story! **I think my writing is better than this one's, I really need to work harder if I want to be up there with the big leagues, and I'm going to need all of your help and support for that to happen so please **REVIEW **I feed of their energy!

_**Next Chapter Momochi** Zabuza_


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the reviews as always, everything going good. The updating might be a bit longer of a wait be maybe only a week or two for the future then again I guess that's not much of a wait. Anyway here's the next chapter...(Has been fixed yea)Please Review

**No I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_**Chapter 7:Momochi Zabuza**_

* * *

Team 7 had just came of a boat feather into the Land of Waves. They had yet to run into anymore enemies but they were all on guard.

"How much longer?" Sasuke asked with his hands in his pockets with a board look on his face.

"Not much longer now, we should be there by the end of the day if we don't run into anymore problems." Kakashi said for once not reading his book on his full guard.

Naruto was walking a head scouting the area as he was in deep thought. _"So this what it's like to be on a real mission. Your life always in danger your life being able to end at anytime." _Naruto closed his eyes. _"Ok calm down I'm stronger now I've trained hard I'm not going to die, besides those two so-called 'Demon Brothers' were nothing plus I still can count on them." _Naruto turned to his team and smiled. _"Watch me Oto-san, Kaa-san."_

"What is it Naruto something up a head?" Sakura asked nervously.

Naruto looked to the forward at the shy "Nothing at all." He turned back and began to walk again with a smile on this face.

_"Weirdo" _Sakura and Sasuke thought.

Then a good 5 minutes later Naruto stopped "Wait I smell something!" He yelled to everyone.

"What I don't smell anything?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at the brush and saw something moving. "There" he pointed. Naruto then pulled a kunai out and threw it. "Come out." He called out. Everyone then saw it was just a cute little white rabbit. "OH NO!" Naruto yelled "I'm sorry little bunny!" Naruto said crying anime style while hugging the rabbit.

_"It was just a rabbit." _Everyone thought as their sweat dropped.

Kakashi then sensed something in the distance coming, fast. "EVERYONE DOWN!" He screamed.

Everyone turned around and saw a huge sword coming to them. Naruto created two clones, they grabbed Sakura and Tazuna and brought them to the ground. _"Damn now that was close." _Naruto looked up and saw a man on standing on the sword. _"Who's that?" _Naruto thought.

Kakashi looked at the man "Well I never thought we'd run into you Momochi Zabuza."

The man now known as Zabuza said " Well 'Kakashi of The Sharingan' I never thought I'd ever cross paths with you."

_"Wait Sharingan?" _Sasuke thought with wide eyes. _"Only an Uhiha has that Doujutsu, just who are you Kakashi?"_

"Who is he sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He's Momochi Zabuza, one of the 7 swords men of the Mist. He's also an A rank missing-nin, they call him the Demon of Kiri." Kakashi explained "So you became a hunter-nin?"

Zabuza only shruggered his shoulders. "Whatever pays isn't that the Shinobi " Zabuza said back "Now then hand over the old man and I might let you go."

Kakashi only laughed "Sorry but no can do." He then pulled his headband up to revile his Sharingan. "You three stay and defend Tanzua I'll deal with Zabuza."

"But sensei we can back you up." Naruto yelled to him.

"No, Naruto." Kakashi answered back "This is a battle between Jonin you'll just get in the way." Kakashi then looked at Zabuza "Besides I can handle myself."

"Oh we'll see." Zabuza then put one hand up "Hidden Mist Jutsu" Suddenly a thick mist came from the lake they were near.

Tanuza and the Genin were looking confused. "What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"This is one of my specials and my favorite technique Hidden Mist Jutsu in this mist you can't see me or sense me." Zabuza said laughing like a mad man "Now then who's going to be first? There's so many choices." His voice echoed though the mist.

Naruto was too sacred to say anything, he could feel the killer intent in the air. _"Wow so this is it's really like being on a mission like this one. And two high level Jonin fighting to kill." _Naruto's body began to shake _"I don't think I can handle this." _

Kakashi looked back at Naruto "Don't worry Naruto I'll protect you all." He then smiled under his mask "I won't let my teammates died in front of me." Kakashi then remembered his old team _"No never again." _He thought.

"We'll see KAKASHI!" Zabuza yelled as he appeared behind Kakashi swinging his huge sword to cut Kakashi in half, as the sword made connection Kakashi poofed into a cloud of smoke to revile he used a substitution. Kakashi then popped out of the ground and tried to uppercut Zabuza but he missed and Zabuza was gone again. "Now where'd you go?" Kakashi asked himself when he sensed Zabuza behind him Kakashi used a kunai to slash him but to Kakashi's surprise he transformed into water.

"Too slow Kakashi!" Zabuza said as he attacked by slamming his sword but to only have Kakashi turn into water. _"A water clone? He's only seen me use it once but he copied my jutsu." _Zabuza then felt his opponent pressing a kunai to his neck.

"Looks like you were the slow one" Kakashi mocked Zabuza.

"Oh was I?" He said back as he vanished.

Kakashi didn't understand what he ment until he saw Zabuza in the middle of the Genin with Tazuna about to strike. "NO, MOVE NOW!" He shouted to him team. The three were too sacred to move even Sasuke.

"TOO LATE" Zabuza yelled.

"No, your too late Zabuza." Kakashi said as he was behind the real Zabuza right at the spot he disappeared.

"But how?" He asked.

Kakashi only laughed "I can see though your cheap tricks."

Zabuza started to nod his head "Very good but.." He then turned around and took a swing at Kakashi he missed but quickly turned around used the tilt of his sword to give himself a boost a kick Kakashi into the river.

The three Genin were speech-less. _"Wow never thought I see sensei get knocked back so easy." _Naruto thought as he began to shake again.

Kakashi got up from under the water. "This water its dense and heavy." He questioned.

"You fool." Zabuza said as he did some quick hand signs "Water Style:Water Prison Jutsu" . Kakashi was soon surrounded by a dome of water. "It may be water but it's as hard as steel and as long as I'm here you won't be going anywhere." Zabuza said "Now to deal with the brats. Water Clone Jutsu." Then a water clone came from the lake "Now who wants to die first?" Asked the clone.

Kakashi eyes went wide, he knew his team could never defeat someone like Zabuza and he didn't want to watch them die in front of him as he does nothing like before. "NO!" He called to them "Listen to me you need to take the bridge builder somewhere stay, he can't run after you because he needs to stay here to keep me trapped and his clone can't go far from his body!" He explained.

Naruto could only stand still with his mouth open "But what about you, you really want us to just leave you!?"

"Yes Naruto I do, you can't stop him! Now as team leader I command you to go!" Kakashi yelled back.

Naruto was once again speech-less "No.." He said shaking his head "I won't leave you here to die!"

"Didn't you just hear me!?"

Naruto then got a smile on his face "Yea I did and really I don't care what you said." He answered back "I'm not going to back down!" He said with confidence. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

But Sasuke started to laugh "So you're not running either?" He asked.

Naruto smiled at him "Yea let's do this." He then turned to Zabuza "If we can get to the real one I bet we could find away to get him away from sensei."

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard "But you saw what just happened to sensei, and you heard him we can't beat him." Sakura said with great fear in her voice "He'll kill us!" She finished.

Naruto started to laugh "Yea your right hell I nearing shitting my pants!" He started "But you also heard what sensei said before right? Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who leave their team mates are worst!" He finished as Sakura and Sasuke both remembered. Both of their eyes went wide as Kakashi jaw dropped "Well right now I rather be trash!" Naruto said as he ran towards the clone.

Zabuza clone only smiled "So you first I see?" Nartuo charged at the clone with full force ready to punch him only to have his fist be caught and sent back flying with his headband being knocked off as Zabuza kicked Naruto in the face. "That all?" The clone asked.

"No it's just the start." Sasuke said as he was now behind Zabuza ready to kick him in the head. Zabuza only ducked sent Sasuke an uppercut but Sasuke barely dodged, Zabuza saw this grabbed Sasuke punched him in the gut and threw him back where Naruto was. "Aw how sad that's all you two got." The clone mocked them.

Naruto looked up _"Even me and teme couldn't even hit him once!" _Naruto started to panic then he noticed Zabuza's clone foot was on his headband.

The clone started to laugh "You three really think your ninja? Please you three are brats just kids." He coldly said "When you'll in the face of death as many times as I have you, or when you gone though experiences like mine then you can call yourself ninjas, until then your just brats." He finished with venom in his voice, giving off even more KI.

Sakura was just about ready to faint, Sasuke was only annoyed, and Naruto didn't say anything as he ran to the clone. "You baka what are you doing!?" Sakura yelled to him but her voice fell to deaf ears as continued to charge. The only laughed as he kicked Naruto away as blood shoot out of Naruto's mouth.

"You BAKA! If not even Sasuke-kun could get to him what make you think you could by yourself!?" Sakura shirked to Naruto but got no answer.

Tazuna was dumbfounded "Why would you rush him like that knowing it wouldn't do any good?" He asked sounding more worried about that was going to them instead of himself. "Listen kid are thanks for your help but it's my fault this is happening if I had told you a head of time you all would have came prepared for this, just save your friend and forget what happens to me." He explained.

Naruto then got to his feet and put his headband back on wiping away the blood from his mouth. "Whatever you say jiji(old man/grandpa)." Naruto started "Our mission is to protect you and that's what I'm going to do no matter what you say!" Naruto then looked at the water clone in the eye "Remember this Zabuza, the guy that's going defeat you today is Uzumaki Naruto! The strongest brat you'll ever meet!" He finished with a smile.

"Is that a fact?" The real Zabuza asked "Well let's see."

Naruto looked back to Sasuke "Hey teme I've got a plan."

Saskue's eye brows rose "Really another plan? Well I'm all ears."

"Just follow my lead you'll know soon enough, Sakura-chan stay and protect Tazuna if anything goes wrong." Naruto said still smiling to her.

Sakura nodded her head. "Good, alright lets do this!" Naruto yelled making 20 shadow clones with kunai as they all jumped on to Zabuza. The clone was too surprised to react but once the clones landed he use his raw power to knock them all off of him. "Not don yet! Wind Style:Air Bullet" The real Naruto shoot out a large bullet to the clone, too big and too fast to dodge the clone was destroyed.

_"Damn I didn't know the kid was that skilled, not bad." _Zabuza thought a little impressed.

"Alright Sasuke it's time!" Naruto then threw Sasuke a wind wheel shuriken.

Sasuke smiled and caught the shuriken "So this was your plan?" He asked.

"Yea your better than I am at shuriken jutsu so your the best one on the team for this." Naruto explained.

"Alright then." Sasuke then pulled the shuriken back "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu" Sasuke threw the shuriken with as much force as he could at Zabuza who only laughed.

"A shuriken? You'll never be able to hit me with that." The shuriken came to Zabuza's face and he only caught it. Then a second shuriken came "Smart but not good enough." He then jumped to avoid the shuriken when suddenly it transformed into Naruto.

"Here's a present for you!" Naruto said as he threw a kunai to him. Zabuza barely dodge the kunai that manged to cut him on the face "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Zabuza yelled as he pulled back the shuriken he caught when Kakashi stopped it with his fist.

"I don't think so this is our fight." Kakashi pulled back. "Nice plan there Naruto."

Naruto popped out of the water and waved "Yea thanks sensei" He smiled as he swam back to shore.

"Not a bad team you've got Kakashi, I underestimated them." Zabuza said getting ready to do hand signs.

"I say they'll be the strongest Genin team in Konoha soon, but enough talk time to end this." Kakashi said copying Zabuza's hand movements. "Water Style:Water Dragon Jutsu" They both said as they finished their hand signs.

Suddenly two huge water dragon came from the lake a crashed into each other. _"I've got to learn that move!" _Naruto thought "And I might be able to help you out a little sensei." Naruto started to do his own hand signs "Water Style:Raging Tides" Huge swirling tides of water came at Zabuza who could dodge them.

Sasuke and Sakura were amazed at Naruto being able to pull off that kind of jutsu. Naruto then fell to his knees panting. "Damn I need to work on my chakra control that jutsu takes up too much out of me."

Kakashi to was amazed as well as a tide pushed Zabuza back to a tree and was penned with two kunai. "Aww!" He yelled out in pain.

"Well it looks like your out of juice Zabuza." Kakashi said looking down at Zabuza "I'll give you an honorable death."

But Zabuza only laughed "You really think I'm going to die here? At your hands? Get real..AWWW!" He yelled as Kakasi threw another kunai.

"Yes I do because I've seen your future and it says death." Kakashi was in his stance to charge his Lighting Blade.

But to everyone's surprise Zabuza was hit in the neck with two senbon killing him.(YEA SURE IT DID) Everyone looked up to see a young Kiri ANBU "Thank you for finding Momochi Zabuza for me I've been tracking him for a long time." He/she said as he/she picked up Zabuza's body.

Naruto was beyond confused "What the who are you?" he asked and Kakashi answered.

"The person is a special type of ANBU they track down missing nin and kill or return them to the village I can only wonder how long Zabuza was dodging Kirigakure." He said pulling his headband back over his eye.

"He's been running for years thank you for your help Konoha ninja, now I will take my leave." He/she then vanished from the spot.

"Som what we win?" Naruto asked.

"Looks that way Naruto, I'm proud of all of you." Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

Tazuna looked in shock "Well guess I was wrong about you brunch your all real ninja after all." He said finally smiling.

Kakashi nodded "Alright everyone rest for a bit we'll...b..e.." Kakashi couldn't finish as he dropped to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The three Genin yelled as they went to their fallen leader.

* * *

**_Chapter's End_**

* * *

Ok time for some Q&A, questions people have asked in chapter 6 reviews

1. Leomitch- Hinata well ask Naruto about his tail after Wave Arc

2. Christian Nine-Tailed Naruto- Naruto still does have a crush on Sakura, I'll get over it soon though.

3. Yes in my fanfic a Hunter nin is someone who takes on jobs, I forgot what they were when I did chapter 6.

4. Let me explain this now that Naruto has Kyubi influencing him his 5 senses are now more advance then a normal human's and his intelligence, that's why he learning so many jutsus faster.

Now it's time to guess that I'm going to do. Will Haku be a boy or girl? Will Zabuza live, and Hauk? Will Kakashi ask Naruto about this new strength soon? Will Naruto master the final getsuga tenshou in time?(Bleach joke) Find out next time on The Life Of A Namikaze. OH and please **REVIEW **I'm aiming for 50.

**_Next Chapter Haku_**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I've rewatched the Wave Arc eps and I've now have a clear idea of how I want to do this arc, can't wait to be done so I can do the Chunin exams Arc one of my favs. I was hoping I'd be done before New Year but that's not happening. And please review lets hit 50 then 100!

* * *

_**Chapter 8:Haku**_

* * *

"Hey wake up you shouldn't be sleeping on the forest ground." A stranger shaking an asleep Naruto.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see a beautiful black-haired young woman wearing a pink kimono smiling at him. He quickly blushed and sat up _"Wow she more prettier than Sakura, ok play it cool Naruto__"_ He told himself "Hey there what's a pretty lady like you doing out here?" He said with a grin and gave a nervous chuckle. _"Pretty lady!? Great one Naruto." _

The said pretty lady only laughed "I'm here collecting herbs to help heal a friend." She looked at Naruto's headband "Are you a ninja? Why are you out here?" She asked.

Naruto then laughed "Yea I'm a ninja from Konohagakure, and I was training on my chakra control. The name's Naruto" He finished remembering what happened yesterday.

**Flash Back: Tazuna's House**

Kakashi opened his eyes he and noticed he could barely move or sit up. "You really shouldn't push yourself up." A young black-haired woman said with her hands on her hips.

Kakashi couldn't but to agree "Yea that fight took more out of me than I thought I'll be out for at least a week." He said sitting up as his Genin team walked in with Tazuna.

"Look sensei woke up." Naruto said pointing to Kakashi.

"Sensei that Sharingan is amazing and all but it takes so much out of you it's not worth it." Sakura explained.

Kakashi only shrugged "Maybe but without it I don't know if I could had defeated him without it." He explained.

Sasuke then asked "How does someone like you a Non-Uchiha even have my clan's Doujutsu, just where did you get that eye?"

Kakashi then froze a bit "Sorry Sasuke maybe a different time I'll tell you." Kakashi then closed his eye remembering his old team. "It's not really something I like to talk about." He finished sounding a little sad. "Anyway when you get your own Sharingan I'll be sure to help you learn how to control it."

Sasuke was a little angry but figured he find out soon enough. Naruto then spoke up "Hey sensei who was that guy that killed Zabuza?"

"Oh right him he's a special kind of ANBU they specialize in hunting down and dealing wth missing ninja. Once they've taken care of the ninja they are to completely destroy their bodies leaving nothing behind after all a Shinobi's body can hold many secrets." Kakashi sighed "But I believe we'll be seeing them both again soon." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

Everyone's eyes went wide "What?" Tazuna asked "You destroyed that guy what do you mean that you think he'll return?" He said with some fear in his voice.

Kakashi only nodded "If that was a real ANBU from Kiri he would had destroyed Zabuza's body right on the spot especially someone like Zabuza one of the 7 swordsmen, plus if he really wanted to kill him he would had used something more fatal than senbon."

"So you think they were working together?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes he most likely had waited to see if Zabuza was going to lose first then created a way to escape." Kakashi answered. "I don't know when but Zabuza will return to finish the job with some help now." He finished.

No one spoke for a while and Naruto began to shake "So he'll be back?" He asked sounding scared then he began to laugh shocking everyone "Good!" He said making a fist "Now I can have another go at him and I'll be ready this time." Naruto then raised his fist in the air "I can't wait!" He finished all excited. Everyone was blown away, but then all of his team mates even Sasuke smiled at what he said.

Then Tazuna started to laugh too "Wow call me crazy cause I'm getting old but I'm starting to like you guys."

"That's good to hear." Kakashi said "I'm proud of all of you. You three finally understand that being on a team is all about, you've all grown especially you Naruto." He finished gave them a smile under his mask. "You've grown the most."

Naruto was deeply touched by this. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei" Then suddenly the door opened and young boy stood there.

He ran to Tazuna saying "Ojii-san." He hugging him.

"Oh there you are Inari." He then turned to the Shinobi "Everyone this is my grandson Inari, Tsunami's son. Inari this are the ninja that protected me during my trip to here." He explained to the boy.

Inari then turned to the team 7 "Your all going to die." He told them.

Everyone went wide-eyed. "What was that!?" Naruto asked in anger.

"Inari! This people are our guest and they the one's who saved you grandfather's life!" Tsunami yelled to the boy but he didn't listen.

Inari then pointed to them "But Kaa-san can't you see Gato and his men will come and kill them all!" He explained.

Naruto then had enough "Listen brat! We just took down one of the strongest missing ninja around. I think we can handle this so-called 'Gato and his men'."

The boy only looked away "That's what you think." He said walking to the door "If I were you I'd get out of here while you can." He finished leaving the room.

"Sorry about that but you see my grandson been though somethings lately." Tazuna said.

"No need to apologize it would be the first I've heard something like that." Kakashi told him.

Naruto then got up. "Where are you going Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to go give that kid a piece of my mind." He replied. As Naruto was nearing Inari's room he heard what seamed to be crying coming from Inari's room.

"NO! Oto-san NO!." Naruto heard the boy yell. Naruto figured it was best to leave him alone for now.

**A Few Minutes Later In the Forest**

"So what are we doing again?" Naruto asked in a lazy tone.

"Today we'll be working on our chakra control, since I'll be out for at least a week I need to prepare you three for when Zabuza returns." Kakashi explained.

"How are we going to do that sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You'll be climbing trees." Kakashi said as their sweat dropped and they were about to protest when Kakashi stopped them "Let me finish you'll be climing trees without your hands only your feet." Kakashi then built up some chakra and started to walk up the tree. "See?" He asked them.

Naruto was amazed "Wow cool sensei, but how does that help us fight Zabuza?"

Kakashi walked down and began to explained "Ah you see during battle a Shinobi needs to be able to control his chakra without even thinking about it. Chakra is needed to use Ninjutsu, if you put too little chakra in a jutsu well either fail or come out weak, too much and the jutsu will easily back fire on you. Also if you use one jutsu and it drains all of you chakra leaving you weaken for the rest of the fight. You understand what I mean by that right Naruto, I've noticed that water jutsu that you used completely drained you."

Naruto hesitated to answer but nodded. "Yea I know, I can learn a new jutsu in no time but I use too much chakra in one go." Naruto said remembering how weak he felt after he used Raging Tides. "My wind jutsus are not that hard to control but the water ones are harder."

Kakashi nodded "That's why were doing this in theory if you master this you can master any jutsu." He than gave them each a kunai. "Run up as long as you can and mark how far you got and try to beat that. Now remember focus all of your chakra into your feet."

Naruto nodded "Ok I'm going to get this in a flash." Naruto ran up to the tree and fall flat on his ass. "AW! Damn it." He said as he saw Sakura made it to the top and Sasuke made it at least 3 feet up the tree. _"Damn it ok I need to clam down and get this, if I do I'll become unstoppable with my chakra."_

After a few hours Sakura was all but done, while Naruto and Sasuke were still going at it. Naruto though was still having great trouble with his huge chakra reserves it was harder for him to control it. Naruto yelled out in anger.

_"Ah as I thought." _Sakura thought _"Now Naruto going to throw a fit about how hard it is." _She then was surprised to see Naruto clam and collective as he walked over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan do you think you can tell me you know like the trick to it." Naruto asked blushing.

Sakura was too stunned to replied, was this really the Naruto she's known for years. "Oh ok Naruto, I guess I can explain to you ."

"Thanks." He said as he took his navy blue jacket off under it was a sleeveless orange muscle shirt "Man it's getting hot." He then fixed his arms showing off his newly formed muscles.

Sakura was blushing madly._ "Oh my god! Since does Naruto seen so hot?" _She thought shaking her head _"No! you like Sasuke-kun remember."_ She told herself"Ok Naruto listen up I'm only going to say this once."

Later that night at Tazuna's home everyone was enjoying Tsunami's cooking. Especially Naruto who was swallowing everything he could.(Think of how Goku from DBZ eats.)

"Dear lord kid do you always eat like this?" Tazuna said.

Naruto shallowed his food and scratched his head while smiling "Sorry guess I got carried away, but this is my first ever home cooked meal."

"Your first? Don't your parents cook?" Tsunami asked him.

Naruto only looked down "No my parents were killed the day I was born after about an hour after I was born." He said sadly.

Everyone felt sorry for him expect of Sasuke who already known and had felt the same feeling completely understanding him. "Oh am sorry that I had asked Naruto-kun." Tsunami said for the first time using kun in a name for a long time.

Naruto filted his head and smiled "Thank you."

Sakura started to fell sick stomach remember what she once said to Sasuke about Naruto not having parents. _"No wonder he called me annoying I'm a horrible person" _She thought sadly.

Naruto then looked behind him "Hey I was wondering what's with that picture back there?" He said pointing to a picture on the wall. "It looks like it's been ripped, who was the person who is out of the picture?"

Tazuna and the other looked down in sadness. "He was Kaiza he was once a hero in this land." Inari then got up without saying a word and when to his room with Tsunami following him.

"Oh sorry did I go cross a line I wasn't suppose to?" Naruto asked.

Tazuna only started to shake his head "No it's fine, it's just well it happened like this..." And so told him the story of Kaiza and his death at Gato's hand. "It effected Inari greatly, hell everyone was..it's like they all lost their..."

"Hope." Naruto interrupted as he walked up only to fall to the ground and started to crawl to the front door.

"What are you doing baka?" Sakura asked.

Naruto then got up "I'm going to do some more training alone. there are somethings I need to work on by myself." He explained.

Kakashi then sighed "Naruto you've been training all day, if you push yourself too far you'll end up dead."

Naruto only smiled. "Oh don't worry about me sensei I know my limits, besides I have to do it." He said as everyone became confused "I'm going to prove to that kid that heros still around!" Naruto said yelling and running out the door.

**End of Flash Back**

Naruto continued to stare who notice that he was checking her out and she started to blush. "Well anyway you want some help finding this herbs?" Naruto asked as the girl nodded. "Ok lets began then."

After a few minutes of looking the girl asked Naruto a question. "Tell me Naruto-kun why are you training so hard?"

Naruto looked to her and said "Well to become stronger of course, my dream is to become Hokage the strongest ninja in my village." He finished with a smile.

"I see, do want to become strong so you can protect someone too?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you have someone important to you, someone you want to help and protect with all of your power." She explained "I believe once someone has something important they want to protect that person truly becomes strong." She finished looking up to the shy.

Naruto was a bit confused at what she meant. "Oh I think I kind of understand what you mean but not really."

She then gave him a smile and began to walk away. "I know but one day I think you'll understand, only then will you become as strong as you can get." She explained. "We'll meet again one day."

"In about a week right? Or well Zabuza be ready before then?" Naruto asked as she stopped walking and looked Naruto dead in the eye. "Am I right ANBU-San?"

Her eyes went wide "You know!?"

Naruto nodded "From the moment I heard your voice you seemed familiar some how, and now I know so the question is why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" He questioned.

"Why would I kill someone who isn't my enemy at the time?" She answered with a question.

"Well isn't that would Zabuza would do?" Naruto asked.

She nodded "Yes but I'm not like Zabuza."

"Yea I can tell just by looking at you, that your kind-hearted like I am. So why someone like you are working for some creep like Zabuza!"

She was angered by that "Don't call Zabuza-sama that! You don't know anything about him, he saved me and gave me a reason to live."

Naruto was now confused "What do you mean?" She then explained her painful past and of her Kekkei Genkai.

"Do you now see he gave me a reason to live, made me feel wanted he saved me." She started "For that I'm willing to do anything for him."

Naruto was rather stunned at this all. Here was a person besides Sasuke who understood the pain of being alone. "But even if it means to him your nothing but his tool? Even if it means you don't get to have your own dream!"

"My dream is help Zabuza-sama fulfill his dream." She said calmly.

Naruto then began to give up on turning to change her mind "You know you're a lot like me." He said smiling "If we had met in a different way I believe we could had been real good friends."

She then stepped forward with her hand out "Who says we can't Naruto-kun?"

Naruto then gave her a grin as he reached to shake her hand "Even though next time we met on the battle field we'll be fighting on another, you want to be friends?"

"Yes Naruto please say yes." She said blushing.

Naruto then started to shake her hand "Then the full name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

She giggled as she said "Haku, my name is Haku."

"Nice to meet you then Haku-chan."

* * *

_**Chapter's End**_

* * *

Well not my longest one ever well anyway sorry if you waited to long but God Damn this website pissed me off! I had to restart a few times and just wow man I was mad. Well anyway happy hoildays to you all and I'll update as fast as I can.** PS.** _I'm really lazy LOL_

Oh and to Alpha Liege hey man thankz for pointing out all of my spelling ana grammar problems, I know your not flaming but dude think you can tell me in one review how you think the story is going so far? Anyway PEACE!

_**Next Chapter-The Battle On The Bridge(in 2013, I think)**_


End file.
